


Старая новая жизнь

by tinuvielf



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinuvielf/pseuds/tinuvielf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Название: Старая новая жизнь<br/>Автор: Tinuviel-f<br/>Бета: Kyokka Suigetsu и Kitiaras<br/>Размер: миди, 5469 слов<br/>Пейринг/Персонажи: Джон Уотсон/Шерлок Холмс, оригинальные персонажи<br/>Категория: слэш, джен<br/>Жанр: драма<br/>Рейтинг: PG-13<br/>Предупреждения: АU к 3 сезону<br/>Краткое содержание: Ричарда Паркера во многих отношениях можно было назвать довольным жизнью, если бы его жизнь не началась заново три года назад</p>
<p>Публикация на других ресурсах: С разрешения автора<br/>Примечания автора: Написано на ЗФБ 2016 для команды WTF Holmes Brothers 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	Старая новая жизнь

Ричарда Паркера во многих отношениях можно было назвать довольным жизнью. У него имелась востребованная работа в Центре социальной поддержки, там же ему помогли снять неплохую квартирку на окраине Ноттингема, откуда было удобно добираться на работу на велосипеде, и завести друзей — редкие выходные проходили без того, чтобы Салливаны, Роджерсоны или Энди Смит не пригласили Ричарда куда-нибудь. В конце концов, у него даже намечался роман: Джесси с рецепции Центра посматривала на него с определённым интересом, так что Генри Салливан, грубоватый и прямолинейный, но неплохой мужик, напрямую спрашивал, когда же они наконец начнут встречаться.

Жаловаться не на что, если бы не одно «но» — жизнь Ричарда Паркера началась заново в этом же самом Центре социальной поддержки ровно три года назад.

Что было до того, как он, продрогший и голодный, постучался в Центр посреди ночи, никто не знал. Имя «Ричард Паркер» не было настоящим — он сам его себе взял, посмотрев по телевизору «Жизнь Пи»: почему-то история человека, пытавшегося выжить в одной лодке с диким зверем, показалась ему знакомой. Но только показалась — вспомнить, кто он, откуда пришёл и что с ним случилось, не удалось ни тогда, ни сейчас.

«Память восстановится со временем, — качая головой, сочувственно говорил доктор Блейн, — но сколько на это потребуется времени, не знает никто. Амнезия — явление уникальное в каждом отдельном случае, универсального лекарства от неё нет. Только не стоит падать духом: любой запах, звук, любое место или занятие могут стать триггером к возвращению воспоминаний».

В конечном итоге, Ричарду пришлось смириться с тем, что ему остается только ждать. Его не искали, на объявление в базе поиска пропавших людей тоже никто не откликнулся, из чего следовал простой неутешительный вывод: в прежней жизни Ричард Паркер совершенно точно был одинок. У кого не могло быть ни родных, ни даже друзей? У сироты? У солдата, только вернувшегося домой? Ричард Паркер не помнил, однако кое-что помнили его руки.

 

— Эй, Рич, на обратном пути заверните на Парквуд-роуд, — велел ему Генри Салливан, помогая загрузить последние тюки с одеждой и пакеты с едой в кузов служебного микроавтобуса. — Бродяги с угла Мейна говорят, там появился новенький, какой-то странный. Надо бы приглядеть.

Руки помнили, как держаться за руль: Ричард на удивление легко научился водить машину и так же легко получил права. Он даже втайне радовался, что, может, нашёл ключик к забытым воспоминаниям, а потом заметил, что на заправке всё норовит схватить заправочный пистолет как настоящий. Совсем не то открытие, которое ему хотелось бы сделать. Может, он всё-таки был солдатом (об этом же говорил и шрам на плече, явно от пулевого ранения), одним из тех, кто, повоевав в Афганистане или Ираке, получив ранение, вернулся и оказался не нужен своей стране. Может быть. Но ведь он мог оказаться и убийцей, преступником, от которого попытались избавиться подельники, и если это так, то лучше бы Ричарду вообще не вспоминать своё прошлое.

Новенького, о котором говорил Салливан, Ричард приметил сразу: фигурой он был если не странной, то колоритной уж точно: тощий и небритый, с давно не мытыми рыжими волосами, обрамлявшими лицо грязными сосульками, он был одет вполне неплохо, держался в стороне от других бродяг, обычно кучковавшихся в одном определённом месте, и не подошёл, когда Клара начала раздавать всем еду.

— Эй, — Ричард не нашёл другого способа привлечь его внимание. — Эй, я с тобой говорю!

Бродяга — если он и был таковым — повернулся не сразу, но когда Ричард подошёл ближе, на него взглянули презрительные серые глаза человека, который и дня не прожил на улице. Взгляд у мужчины был ясный, не затуманенный ни голодом, ни алкоголем, ни прочей дрянью. Смотрел он на так, как если бы Ричард был бездомным, а он — пришедшим помочь.

— Ты ведь не бродяга, верно?

Только насмешливый взгляд в ответ и странная всезнающая ухмылка.

— Вот только не надо мне тут из себя изображать. Я знаю всех бездомных в округе, а ты на него не тянешь. Уверен, если я спрошу у остальных, никто тебя не знает. Тебе нужна помощь? Еда, одежда? Другие не поделятся.

— Свои умозаключения о том, бездомный я или нет, мог бы озвучивать и потише, — наконец проговорил тот. Голос у него оказался под стать внешности — такой же малопривлекательный, с хрипотцой, говорившей о том, что, может, на улице он и не жил, но времени на холодном воздухе провёл немало.

— Значит, нет.

— Разумеется, нет, — бродяга дёрнул плечом и скривился. — Только такие среднеразвитые люди, как вы, могли принять меня за бездомного. Я работаю здесь.

— Работаешь? — Ричард скептически хохотнул, чем заработал сердитое шиканье. — Интересно, как? Просишь милостыню? Или машины помогаешь парковать за пару пенни? Разочарую тебя, но именно этим зарабатывают себе на бутылку жители здешних подвалов.

— Вижу, мой комментарий относительно развития тебя всерьёз задел.

— Ничуть. Мне как-то сложно воспринимать всерьёз советы и мнение человека, который занимается попрошайничеством.

— Попрошайничеством, — повторил странный бродяга и вдруг, заговорщицки оглядевшись, понизил голос: — Тебе знакомо имя Шерлок Холмс?

Шерлок Холмс?

— Знакомо. Это тот частный сыщик, которого все похоронили, а он вернулся из мёртвых. Кое-кто из моих коллег всерьёз тащится по нему, а лично я не верю. — У внимательно наблюдавшего за ним бродяги исчезла довольная улыбочка с лица и куда-то делась гордая осанка — видимо, он понял, что обычный номер, которым он дурачил простачков, не пройдёт. Ричард продолжил: — С помощью Интернета можно себе какую угодно славу заработать, хоть императора звёздного флота. Только какое отношение мистер Интернет-феномен имеет к тебе? Он ведь в Лондоне, если не ошибаюсь, а мы — в Ноттингеме.

— Я работаю на него, — как-то уязвлённо ответил тот.

— Как же?

— Наблюдаю. Я его глаза и уши здесь, если хочешь знать.

— Ну а имя-то у тебя есть? Или мне так и звать тебя — глаза и уши?

— Имя? — Бездомный слегка недоумённо нахмурил лоб, и Ричард сочувственно вздохнул. Это выражение лица ему было слишком хорошо знакомо: ты, казалось бы, знаешь, о чём речь, казалось бы, только что об этом думал, но в памяти — полный провал, пустота, белое пятно.

— Слушай, это нормально, если ты не помнишь...

— Хэмиш, — вдруг отрывисто сказал тот, и Ричард моргнул.

Названное имя как-то странно отозвалось в нём, на какой-то миг даже заблестела надежда, что, может быть, оно как-то связано с ним, — заблестела и почти тут же угасла. Книги и Интернет пестрели историями людей с амнезией, которые рассказывали о вспышках воспоминаний во сне, но Ричарду за все три года ни разу не приснилось ничего подобного.

— Какое... странное имя.

— Какое есть, — оскорбился Хэмиш. — Вряд ли твоё имя гораздо лучше моего.

— Эй, Рич, нам пора! — окликнула его Клара.

— Ричард? Серьёзно?

— Да, серьёзно. У тебя какие-то проблемы с этим? — неожиданно для самого себя огрызнулся Ричард, заспешив к автомобилю. — Клара, мне нужен обеденный набор, они ещё остались? И дай мне форму для документов: нужно оформить нашего новенького, на улице ему оставаться опасно.

Как было опасно оставаться в своё время на улице ему с пробитой головой и полным непониманием, кто он и где находится. Ричард не понимал, откуда у него взялась такая уверенность, что у этого небездомного бездомного проблемы с памятью, — видимо, на подсознательном уровне уловил какие-то схожие с собой черты. Однако он, по крайней мере, просто не помнил ничего, а этот Хэмиш целую легенду себе придумал. Он помощник Шерлока Холмса, да во имя всего святого, Ричард тогда оруженосец короля Артура.

— Надо бы, чтобы доктор Блейн его осмотрел, — сказал он Кларе, заполнив несколько пунктов анкеты. Пол — мужской, телосложение — худощавое, возраст — приблизительно тридцать пять — сорок лет, видимых признаков заболеваний… Ричард задумался, занеся ручку над бланком. Внешне бродяга казался вполне здоровым — что-то невероятное для здешнего контингента, и, может, он действительно не был бездомным, а просто выбрал такой образ для наблюдения. Но нет, скорее всего, нет, Ричард же видел его руки, его лицо, какой же нужен грим, чтобы всё это нарисовать нормальному человеку? — У него, возможно, провалы в памяти. Говорит вроде бы связно, но похоже на бред или галлюцинацию.

И лишь когда Клара поинтересовалась, кого это должен осмотреть доктор Блейн, Ричард поднял голову от бумаги и не увидел Хэмиша у забора, под которым тот сидел пару минут назад.

 

Искать бродягу и так бессмысленно, а на перекрёстке Парквуд-роуд и Мейна, где рядом обширный парк, — тем более, но Ричард, пока они проезжали мимо, всё равно высматривал взглядом высокую и нескладную фигуру Хэмиша в старом, продранном в нескольких местах пальто. На улице этот Хэмиш, возможно, и продержится ещё какое-то время, однако чем это могло для него закончиться, особенно если Ричард прав и у него действительно проблемы с памятью или психикой… Ричард так и не смог привыкнуть к тому, что люди, которых он знал (весьма неплохие! Только никому не нужные), погибали по собственной глупости. Кого-то губил алкоголь, кого-то — холод или голод, или такие же бродяги. Центр мог бы всем им помочь, но редко у кого хватает сил начать жизнь заново. Каждый раз, думая об этом, Ричард спрашивал себя: не случись с ним то, что случилось, как бы он жил? Если жил неправильно, был преступником, смог бы однажды всё изменить?

— Не думаю я, что этот твой Хэмиш — псих, — просто, без обиняков сказал ему Энди дней через десять, вернувшись с выезда — была его очередь ездить по местам раздачи еды и одежды. — Просто очень хитрый бродяга. В последний раз, говорят, его видели где-то неподалёку, так что перестань париться из-за него. Этот трюкач не пропадёт. Думаю, он другим рассказывает легенды похлеще, чем тебе, про этого Холмса.

Ричард в ответ тогда мрачно буркнул, что если бы он «парился» из-за каждого бездомного прощелыги, который отказывался от их помощи, то давно бы уже свихнулся, но с тех пор, приходя и уходя с работы, тщательно осматривал парковку и близлежащие улицы. Смутное беспокойство, в котором не хотелось признаваться самому себе, вызывало то, что, не приди Ричард по счастливой случайности к дверям Центра, он бы скитался сейчас, как Хэмиш. Если бы вообще был жив.

Вообще это было смешно: три года Ричарду нравилась его жизнь, её спокойствие, то, что он помогал людям, и не произошло ничего, ни самого незначительного события, которое заставило бы его сожалеть, что свою прежнюю жизнь он забыл. А сейчас хватило лишь одной короткой встречи с человеком, самую малость (и то – возможно!) похожего на него, чтобы нахлынула… Ностальгия? Кажется, это называлось именно так. Не помня прошлое, сложно было по нему ностальгировать, но теперь Ричард понимал: это чувство приходило и прежде, прячась за непонятной тоской в те дни, когда он оказывался один и не знал, куда себя деть.

До того, как потерять память, Ричард жил не так и не здесь. Не в Ноттингеме, может, в Лондоне или вообще на континенте, приехав сюда по делам. Главное, что не так — не размеренно-спокойно, незаметно спасая чужие жизни каждый день. А вот как — Ричард не помнил. Просто почему-то ещё неделю назад это совершенно его не напрягало.

 

— В прошлый раз нам не удалось договорить, — когда из-за угла раздался голос, Ричард, не ожидавший подвоха, выругался и обернулся быстрее, чем вспомнил, что прежде надо бы перекрыть воду в шланге.

Небрежно прислонившийся к стене Центра Хэмиш неожиданно сноровисто нырнул вперёд, уходя от водной струи, которой его чуть было не окатили, а когда Ричард с извинениями всё же выключил воду и пинком отправил шланг под днище недомытой машины, с почти кошачьим фырканьем вздёрнул воротник своего пальто. С момента их прошлой встречи бродяга почти не изменился: пальто, правда, теперь было не только продрано, но ещё и измазано какой-то грязью, волосы перепачкались в ней же, а вот над верхней губой, чуть приподнимая её, красовался пластырь. И несмотря на видневшееся под ним кровавое пятнышко и забившуюся под края серую пыль, этот крошечный кусочек телесного цвета являлся самым чистым на его лице.

— У тебя не слишком-то ровные и чистые зубы для того, кто не бездомный, — проговорил Ричард вместо приветствия.

— Я — не бездомный, — сердито ответил Хэмиш, скрестив руки на груди, и нарочно оскалился, но обнажившийся неровный, с чёрными дырами, ряд желтых, кое-где сколотых зубов тут же выдал его ложь. — Я уже говорил, я…

— Помню-помню, работаешь на Шерлока Холмса. Вынюхиваешь, выслеживаешь, выглядываешь. Что тебе у нашего Центра понадобилось? Ты же вроде работал в Парке?

Непонятно было, почему этот Хэмиш так упорно хотел, чтобы Ричард поверил в его легенду, но что с сумасшедшими лучше соглашаться, он вспомнил поздно. Бродяга шумно втянул в себя воздух, поджал губы и неожиданно заносчиво ответил:

— Я знаю, чем развеять твой скептицизм.

— Лучше бы ты знал, что завтра нас накроет шторм: похолодает и будут ливни. Так что поторопись переселиться в ночлежку, пока твои собратья не заняли все места.

Хэмиш картинно закатил глаза, помолчал, подождал, пока Ричард не возьмётся снова за мытьё микроавтобуса, и медленно, словно перекатывая на языке каждое слово, произнёс:

— Деньги взял водитель на замену.

— Чего? Да когда бы он успел, в фойе была Джесси и куча народу, и… — Ричард замер со шлангом в руке, поздно заметив, что струя воды залилась в салон сквозь опущенное стекло водительской дверцы, и снова закрутил вентиль. — Стоп, откуда ты вообще знаешь, что деньги пропали? — Хэмиш ответил ему широкой ухмылкой, не торопясь ничего объяснять. — Они же хранились в кабинете, который не просматривается с улицы. Ты, что, залезал к нам в здание?

— Я не настолько примитивно устроен, чтобы применять для решения такого простого вопроса столь радикальные меры.

— Ну уж прости, что так тебя принизил, — ядовито отозвался Ричард и всё же удержал на языке дальнейшие высказывания.

То, что из Центра исчезли пожертвования, вряд ли было новостью для обитавших неподалёку бродяг. В конце концов, это именно их затрагивало напрямую — средства собирались на ремонт ночлежки — так что нашлось даже несколько добровольцев, подключившихся к поискам вора. Удивительно было другое — то, с какой уверенностью Хэмиш назвал преступника (потенциального, только потенциального), в то время как полиция подозревала совершенно другого человека.

— Ладно, допустим, про кражу знают все, кому не лень. Почему ты так уверен, что это не наш новый уборщик? Полицейские допрашивают его. Говорят, у него была снятая условная судимость, он вполне мог взяться за старое.

— Вы не каждому в своём Центре даёте второй шанс, верно?

— Не уходи от ответа.

— Уборщик невиновен. Он растяпа, слабо социализированный сирота, который скажет два предложения и зависнет над третьим, но у него нет интересов, на которые бы потребовалась такая сумма. Если у вас в полиции не служат такие же идиоты, как в Лондоне, они его быстро отпустят, — скучающим тоном принялся объяснять Хэмиш, и Ричард поймал себя на мысли, что слушает едва ли не с раскрытым ртом, отмечая, как точно подходят данные бродягой характеристики. — Теперь что касается водителя на замену. Вы приглашаете его только по вторникам и четвергам каждую вторую неделю месяца…

— Верно, тогда у нас масштабный рейд по всему городу, машин не хватает.

— … и постоянно пользуетесь услугами одного агентства грузового такси, так что его сотрудники пользуются доверием работников Центра. Кража случилась пять дней назад, а за два дня до этого вы как раз нанимали водителя, Харрисона Джонса.

— Но это не делает его подозреваемым. Полиция должна была проверить его.

— Значит, у вас в участке всё-таки работают идиоты. У Харрисона игромания, и не заметить этого мог только слепоглухонемой! — теперь Хэмиш даже не подумал сдерживаться, и хотя градус его презрения превысил все допустимые для Ричарда границы, он уже не мог не слушать. — Он постоянно перебирает пальцами, словно перемешивает в ладони игровые фишки, у него красные глаза…

— У бедняги просто проблемы со зрением.

— Этот «бедняга» все последние ночи проводит в залах игровых автоматов и недавно заложил в ломбард свои часы.

Ричард хотел было сказать, чтобы Хэмиш не завирался, но вспомнил, что в последний визит Харрисона именно отсутствие его золотых часов, подаренных женой на юбилей свадьбы, заметила и объявила на всё фойе Джесси. Харрисон тогда отоврался, что отдал их в ремонт.

— Если тебе этого недостаточно, вспомни, что Харрисон работал с вами чаще остальных, водители всегда ожидают выезда у рецепции, а обзор там позволяет легко увидеть код доступа в закрытую часть здания.

Он замолчал, глядя куда-то Ричарду за спину, и когда тот обернулся, на парковку Центра въехала, мигнув напоследок проблесковыми маячками, полицейская машина. Появившийся из неё офицер козырнул им и быстрыми шагами прошёл в фойе, а на заднем сиденье его автомобиля, за решёткой, приведя Ричарда в полное недоумение и растерянность, показался мрачный, с чернеющим синяком под глазом Харрисон Джонс.

Ричард перевёл взгляд на Хэмиша — тот с самодовольной улыбкой выразительно приподнял брови, словно говоря «Ну что, съел?».

— Это было… — У него внезапно не нашлось подходящего эпитета. — Потрясающе. Нет, честно. Я даже представить себе не могу, как ты это сделал.

— Я вижу, — Хэмиш выделил последнее слово интонацией, — а вы просто смотрите.

Заметно было, что даже скупая похвала ему всерьёз польстила; Ричард же, когда перед ним так легко и ловко препарировали преступление, чувствовал себя ребёнком, увидевшим самое настоящее чудо. Но тут не было никакого чуда, только логика, расчёт, наблюдение за чужим горем и болезнью. Нормального человека это не должно приводить в восторг. Ричард понял, что восторженно улыбается, как придурок, во весь рот, и тут же посерьёзнел.

— Не завидую я тебе, если ты постоянно видишь всех людей насквозь.

По выражению лица Хэмиша стало ясно, что он ждал новых восхищений или чего-то в таком духе, но никак не этого.

— Я и о тебе могу многое рассказать.

— Не стоит, я и так уже впечатлён твоими способностями. Можно мне вернуться к работе?

Откуда-то Ричард знал, что Хэмиш не послушается, и тот не разочаровал:

— Ричард Паркер — не твоё настоящее имя.

— Расслабься, это ни для кого не секрет.

— Да, но не каждый понимает это по тому, что замечает — ты не отвечаешь, когда тебя окликают. — Ричард потрясённо уставился на него. — Да-да, не делай такое лицо. Ты отзываешься, когда тебя зовёт кто-то из коллег, потому что реагируешь не на имя, а на голос.

— Забавно…

Но это было не то слово, которое могло бы описать его чувства. Если Хэмиш так легко вычислил преступника, может, он действительно смог бы рассказать о Ричарде нечто, что помогло бы ему вновь обрести воспоминания. Странно, непривычно было довериться бродяге в деле, в котором не смогли помочь ни полиция, ни волонтёрские организации по поиску пропавших.

У него внезапно вспотели ладони и пересохло в горле. Отметив, что волнуется он, пожалуй, чересчур сильно (Хэмиш — не последняя инстанция уж точно), Ричард заставил голос не дрожать:

— Что ещё?

 

Позже он понял: правильно истолковать описания Хэмиша ему помешало разочарование. Умом-то Ричард, конечно, понимал, что даже его наблюдательность небезгранична, но в душе ждал, надеялся на что-то необыкновенное, на триггер, который помог бы ему всё вспомнить. Хэмиш же не сказал ничего нового: возможно, бывший солдат, возможно, одинок, без родственников, не из Ноттингема. Заурядный — так бы Ричард охарактеризовал себя, выслушав свой словесный портрет.

То, что заурядный означает нормальный, пришло на ум не сразу. В самом деле, будь он, как боялся, преступником, его бы быстро опознали — полиция по отпечаткам пальцев или подельники увидели бы фото в Сети — но этого не случилось, значит, Ричард Паркер и в прошлой жизни был законопослушным и добропорядочным гражданином.

За это понимание, возможность спокойно смотреть другим в глаза и не бояться, что однажды тёмное прошлое придёт за ним, Ричард Хэмиша даже не поблагодарил. Осознав, что Ричард расстроился из-за отсутствия новых вестей о себе, Хэмиш принялся выспрашивать, что он вообще помнил о прошлой жизни. А что он помнил? Первым и единственным отчётливым воспоминанием была боль, ужасная боль в затылке такой силы, что, кажется, вся голова искрила, болели даже глаза и волосы. Хэмиш выслушал его объяснения (хотя Ричард, наверное, уже тысячу раз пересказывал свою коротенькую историю всем, кто хоть как-то мог помочь), а потом задал один простой вопрос:

— У тебя есть подружка?

— Это ещё тут причём?

Хэмиш сдвинул брови, что сделало его необычайно мрачным, и глухо (почему глухо? Можно подумать, это дело задевало его напрямую) ответил:

— Просто у меня сложилось мнение, что ты вовсе не хочешь вернуть свои воспоминания. Тебя устраивает твоя нынешняя жизнь, друзья, и, скорее всего, подружка, потому что иначе ты бы стремился к тому, кто ждёт тебя в прошлой жизни.

Это прозвучало неожиданно очень обвинительно и задело Ричарда настолько, что он с руганью отправил зарвавшегося бродягу на все четыре стороны. Не его было дело, кто ждал Ричарда или не ждал, и не бездомному одиночке, наверняка вору и прохвосту, было упрекать его в том, что не пытался вернуться к себе прежнему. Он пытался! Но был ли смысл, если его там никто не ждал?

Что не ждал, это точно. Будь у него близкий и любимый человек, Ричард бы его не забыл… Наверное. Амнезия стёрла всё: память о себе, друзьях, родных, умения и навыки, — всё. Что-то, видимо, на уровне подсознания всплывало, как вождение или оказание первой помощи, но ни жена, ни подруга или даже парень.

С другой стороны, была Джесси, с которой у Ричарда вроде бы имелась взаимная симпатия. Ну, как имелась — его к ней не тянуло, ни физически, ни душевно, то есть либо у Ричарда в прошлой жизни действительно был постоянный партнёр, либо он был по парням, а не по девчонкам. Либо и то, и другое.

Однако даже если и так, кое с чем, сказанным Хэмишем, Ричард не мог не согласиться, хотя не хотел этого признавать. До недавних пор ему нравилось, как он живёт, однако не по доброй воле, а от безысходности. Когда все его попытки вернуть себя разбились о невидимую стену, что ещё ему оставалось? К тому же, жил он вполне неплохо: работа, коллеги, друзья, в перспективе девушка. Так может, Хэмиш прав и именно поэтому воспоминания не торопились возвращаться даже урывками, даже во снах?

Но теперь-то, после слов Хэмиша, Ричард задумался и осознал: эта жизнь его не устраивала. Ни однообразные дни — выезды, раздача еды, бессмысленные уговоры бродяг переселиться на время зимы в ночлежку и редкие потасовки с перепившими бездомными. Ни компания коллег, в общем-то добродушных, понимающих, всегда готовых прийти на помощь, но… не тех. Ни любовь, которой не было. Ни чёртова квартира на окраине Ноттингема. Вообще ничто.

Если как и можно было вырваться из жизни новой в жизнь старую, то только с помощью Хэмиша, но тот снова исчез, как сквозь землю провалился. За ноябрьским штормом, накрывшим Ноттингем на целых три дня, пришло похолодание, столбик градусника впервые за много лет упал ниже нуля, и декабрь Центр и Ричард лично встретили в постоянных разъездах, помогая бездомным пережить морозы. Каждый раз заходя в очередное «жилище» из старых коробок, досок, потрёпанных одеял, Ричард надеялся, что обнаружит там Хэмиша — греющимся у костра в мусорном баке или под грудой газет, но никак не напившегося до полусмерти или замёрзшего во сне. То, что его нигде не было, удручало Ричарда. Словно ему протянули руку помощи, дали шанс, которого он так долго ждал, и, не увидев заинтересованности, забрали обратно.

Уже не имело значения, был ли Хэмиш как-то связан с его прошлым или просто казался таковым, сможет ли он выудить в обрывках воспоминаний что-то новое или это финал, — Ричард хотел его найти.

Раз уж ему не суждено вернуть своё прежнее имя и личность, Ричард хотел бы иметь человека, который ждал бы его в этой жизни.

 

— Знаешь, говорят, что в парке появился новый музыкант, — как-то невзначай сказала ему Джесси, когда Ричард, мокрый и уставший, только перемыв и продезинфицировав за бродягами микроавтобус, ввалился в фойе.

В другое время он бы буркнул что-то вроде «Рад за него» и протопал мимо, в душевую, потому что у него ломило спину, а от катившегося градом пота насквозь промокла плотная футболка, но сейчас притормозил. Джесси уже пару недель как потеряла к нему интерес, сообразив, что Ричард не собирается предпринимать никаких шагов к сближению, и потому перестала с ним разговаривать вовсе, ограничиваясь сухими указаниями по работе. Так что это были первые слова, которые Джесси по-дружески сказала ему за много дней.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал он, — только что мне делать с этой новостью?

— Ну как же? Я слышала, что это, вроде, тот рыжий бродяга, в поисках которого ты перевернул с ног на голову полгорода. — В её голосе слышалась уязвлённая женская гордость: ещё бы, ей, красивой и молодой современной девушке, предпочли грязного, лохматого и немытого бродягу — но в кои-то веки Ричарду было плевать на её чувства.

Можно было, конечно, сказать ей, что никаких полгорода он не переворачивал, однако нет никакого смысла спорить с обиженной женщиной, во-первых, а во-вторых, Ричард знал, что если не поторопится, то вряд ли застанет Хэмиша на месте. Тот исчезал так же внезапно, как и появлялся.

Парочка знакомых бродяг, попрошайничавших у северного входа в парк, охотно указала ему в направлении центральной ротонды, и Ричард заторопился по аллее, гадая, опоздает он или нет. Раздававшиеся из ротонды скрипичные трели заставили его, вздохнув от облегчения, остановиться в нескольких ярдах.

— Ну кто же так играет? — он поморщился от одного особо неудачного пассажа. — Так милостыни никогда не допросишься.

Пока ещё невидимый музыкант словно нарочно извлекал из своего инструмента настолько ужасающие звуки, что от них уши жалобно сворачивались в трубочку. Скрипка то визжала, то скрипела, то пускалась в быстрые переливы, то начинала протяжно выть, и тогда на неё немедленно отзывались несколько собак из питомника неподалёку. Ричард слушал её не больше минуты, а она уже раздражала его до зубного скрежета и даже сильнее.

— Клянусь, когда-нибудь я всё же оторву тебе руки за такое издевательство над инструментом, — буркнул Ричард, направляясь к ротонде, и удивился тому, как знакомо, по-родному прозвучали эти слова.

Явно продрогший Хэмиш перестал играть и, положив скрипку на колени, дул на свои ладони — на них были короткие вязаные перчатки без пальцев, совершенно не способствовавшие сохранению тепла, и Ричард, разозлившись на его идиотизм, рявкнул, быстрым шагом направляясь навстречу:

— Эй! Ты что творишь?

Судя по тому, как резко Хэмиш вздёрнул голову и обескураженно произнёс его имя, гостей он не ждал.

— На улице мороз! Какого хрена ты здесь, а не греешься вместе с остальными?

Ему оставалась всего пара шагов, чтобы добраться до этого идиота, вздёрнуть за ворот пальто и съездить ему хорошенько по морде, но на пути, перед ступенькой, оказалась небольшая замёрзшая лужа, слегка присыпанная недавним снежком. Поскользнувшись на ней, Ричард неловко взмахнул руками, завалился на спину и рухнул, звонко приложившись затылком об асфальтовую дорожку. Боль, прокатившаяся по телу подавляющей волной, заставила крик замереть в горле, а серо-белый мир вокруг померкнуть с пугающей быстротой.

— … Джон? Джон! Джо-он!

Кто-то тормошивший его звал Джона по имени, почему-то прямо ему на ухо (и почему Джона? Он же Ричард… вроде); в дико болевшей голове чужой голос, словно шарик в пинболе, бился о черепную коробку, с каждым ударом вызывая новый приступ боли. Джон застонал и распахнул глаза — резко, потому что, наверное, сделай он это медленно, то уже скончался бы в агонии.

Над ним нависало бледное — это было видно даже через слой грязи и грима — лицо Шерлока с круглыми от волнения глазами, обрамлёнными почему-то ярко-рыжими прядями.

— Шерлок, какого чёрта? — выстонал Джон в один приём, понимая, что на второй сил может и не хватить. — З-зачем ты нацепил этот дурацкий парик?

— Джон, ты в порядке?

Ответить на его идиотский вопрос утвердительно Джон смог лишь спустя несколько минут, когда осознал себя в сидячем положении. Шерлок заглядывал ему в глаза с такой тревогой и так часто, что от него даже приходилось отмахиваться, чтобы не мельтешил. Боль уходила медленно, мир, то вращавшийся, то раскачивавшийся в разные стороны, приходил в норму, постепенно наполняя Джона воспоминаниями: вот он видит Шерлока на крыше Бартса, вот его насильно уводят от распластанного в луже крови тела, вот… Усилием воли Джон заставил себя остановить поток сознания, зафиксировавшись на одном, показавшемся самым главным моменте: Шерлок умер у него на глазах, заставил смотреть на его гибель, и он же сейчас сжимал ладонь Джона ледяными пальцами, будучи определённо, безапелляционно, совершенно точно живым.

— Джон? — переспросил тот как-то настороженно, видимо, ощущая подвох, и Джон, сцепив зубы и прекрасно понимая, что следующий поступок ему ой как аукнется, изо всех сил заехал лбом ему прямо по переносице.

 

Его квартирка за почти три года перевидала многое, но впервые её действительно могли разнести в пух и прах до самого основания. Джон остановился только тогда, когда в попытках долететь и разбиться о голову или спину Шерлока бесславно погибли настольная лампа, крем после бритья, флакон туалетной воды, электрический чайник и компьютерный монитор.

— Прикладывать лёд я тебе не стану, — отрезал он, когда Шерлок, шмыгнув носом, страдальчески посмотрел на него. — Самому нужно.

С мешочком льда у затылка воспринимать мир и информацию стало как-то проще, а глядя на наливавшиеся у Шерлока синяки, даже приятнее. Этот паршивец, уворачиваясь от летевших в него предметов, не прекращал говорить, и, как Джон ни пытался его заткнуть, теперь вся история, начавшаяся несколько лет назад, предстала перед ним в завершённом виде.

Догадываясь, что Мориарти запланировал его гибель, Шерлок заручился поддержкой Молли и брата и разыграл собственный спектакль, добившись, чтобы все поверили в его смерть.

— Ты заставил меня смотреть!

— Так нужно было! Иначе тебя и остальных могли убить!

И Джона, по словам Шерлока, почти убили: люди Майкрофта, посланные на его защиту, опоздали, он получил серьёзную черепно-мозговую травму и полностью потерял память. Выяснив это, Майкрофт решил в целях безопасности переправить его в Ноттингем и позволить жить другой жизнью.

— Ясно, — процедил Джон, распластываясь в кресле. Шерлок предусмотрительно занял позицию на софе напротив и, запрокинув голову, сосредоточенно ощупывал пострадавший нос. — А я-то думал, как это возможно — чтобы человек нигде и никак не засветился в нашем мире Интернета и гаджетов. Майкрофт постарался. А мои коллеги? То, что они меня «не узнавали» всё это время, тоже его работа?

— Именно.

— Ладно. Ладно, хорошо, ч-чёрт! — он рассмеялся, хотя на самом деле тут не было ничего смешного. — Ты, как всегда, такой дьявольски логичный, просчитывающий всё на три-пять шагов вперёд — это прекрасно, просто блеск! Я понимаю, я всё прекрасно понимаю: у тебя действительно могло не быть выбора, и ты разыграл передо мой свою смерть, хотя ни малейшего понятия не имеешь, что я пережил и как себя чувствовал, зная, что человек, которого я люблю, оболгал себя и сделал смертельный шаг с крыши. Вот только одного я не могу понять. Майкрофт облажался, упрятал меня сюда, а потом сказал тебе лишь тогда, когда ты вернулся…

— … месяц назад, — гнусаво произнёс Шерлок. — И я сразу оказался здесь.

— Я знаю тебя до мозга костей, Шерлок Холмс: ты бы не стал виться вокруг да около, а просто пришёл, поставил меня перед фактом и забрал бы обратно на Бейкер-стрит, потому что ты ужасный, просто невозможный собственник. Что это был за спектакль? Этот… — вот теперь ему на самом деле стало смешно: — Хэмиш, подумать только!

Он и сам не понимал, чего было больше: злости, обиды или счастливого облегчения от того, что Шерлок жив и они снова вместе. Все эти чувства перемешивались между собой в единый взрывоопасный коктейль, точно так же, как и воспоминания Джона Уотсона, отставного военного врача и любовника Шерлока Холмса, и память Ричарда Паркера, заурядного водителя из Центра социальной поддержки города Ноттингем. Жестокий поступок Шерлока Джон простит — не сейчас, так позже. Поступок Майкрофта и ложь, которой он окружил Джона, — тоже, всё-таки это было разумно, раз уж братья не знали, кто из людей Мориарти оставался на свободе. Но зачем вообще вся эта клоунада? Не проще было бы забрать Джона на Бейкер-стрит и попытаться…

— Ты действительно не соображаешь?

— Не все же такие гениальные, как ты.

— Просто лично у меня сложилось мнение, что он вовсе не хочет вернуть свои воспоминания, — с непроницаемым лицом отчеканил Шерлок, будто кого-то цитируя.

Джон нахмурился, по-прежнему ничего не понимая, и вдруг охнул:

— Майкрофт.

— Вынужден признать, иногда мой брат необычайно красноречив.

— Я должен был догадаться, что это не твои слова! Можно подумать, моя амнезия тебя бы остановила, но вот старший брат, присматривавший за мной последние годы, пока ты шлялся неизвестно где, вправил тебе мозги…

— Джон. — В голосе Шерлока зазвучало нечто, что заставило Джона виновато замолчать. — Вопреки мнению многих во главе с моим братом, я умею ценить то, что… что имею.

— Не всё.

— Не всё, да. Но я всегда, — Шерлок запнулся перед тем, как произнести это слово: — любил тебя. А три года в изгнании, в поисках людей Мориарти и жизни под другим именем научили меня ценить наши с тобой отношения ещё сильнее. И когда я своими глазами увидел, что ты живёшь спокойной жизнью, о которой когда-то мечтал, то не смог ворваться в неё, как планировал поначалу.

— Боже мой, — только и смог выдавить Джон, — ты действительно Шерлок Холмс?

— Майкрофт тоже сказал, что я изменился.

— Более чем. В прежние времена подобных слов я бы от тебя в жизни не дождался.

Но это объясняло всё. Даже не просто объясняло, а окончательно и бесповоротно переводило Джона на сторону Шерлока, заставляя автоматически простить и «смерть», и спектакль с воскрешением. Шерлок всегда был скуп на проявления и признания чувств, более чем эгоистичен, и никому в здравом уме не пришло бы в голову подозревать его в столь благородном поступке. Он подумал, будто Джон счастлив в своей новой жизни, и решил присмотреться, не стоит ли ему отойти в сторону. Нет, определённо, Джон сейчас думал о ком-то другом, а не о своём Шерлоке.

— Полагаю, я реагировал не всегда правильно, — сказал он просто потому, что ничто другое просто не приходило в голову.

— Ты был в шаге от того, чтобы остаться в своём Центре.

Джон вновь рассмеялся, но быстро умолк: выражение лица Шерлока говорило о том, что он совсем не шутил. Ладно. Они изрядно уже потрепали друг другу нервы; Джон чувствовал, что физически не может дальше злиться и, что самое главное, не хочет. Он смертельно устал от одиночества, будучи Ричардом Паркером.

— Если я ещё раз когда-нибудь скажу, что хотел бы жить нормально, врежь мне как следует.

— Идёт, — с подозрением отозвался Шерлок после небольшой паузы и замер, когда Джон, кряхтя, пересёк комнату и устроился на диване рядом с ним.

— И больше не делай ничего в таком духе, как ты учудил с Хэмишем. Это настолько не в твоём стиле, что выбивает из колеи. Хотя, — Джон облизнул пересохшие губы и впервые за всё это время взял Шерлока за руку, испытывая почти непреодолимое желание согреть его холодные пальцы своим дыханием, — должен признать, ничего более романтичного я от тебя не получал и вряд ли когда-нибудь ещё получу.

— Это не романтика, а логически обоснованное решение.

— О Боже, просто заткнись, — пробормотал Джон, дёрнув Шерлока на себя за ворот пальто, и наконец поцеловал. Вышло смазано и неловко, как у подростков, потому что они стукнулись носами, и Шерлок застонал от боли, но вместе с тем так замечательно, как только могло быть после трёх лет существования порознь.

Страшно было подумать, что у Джона могла быть какая-то иная жизнь, в которой не было бы Шерлока.

Но теперь-то её точно не будет.


End file.
